10 Drabbles
by pumpkin-patch
Summary: 10 drabbles surrounding Tony and Ziva, inspired by various songs. This may be expanded to include other pairings from NCIS. Rated T for safety.


**_A/N: This is a little challenge I stumbled upon here quite awhile ago (I don't remember who I saw write one originally). What you do is first choose your favorite pairing from one of your favorite TV shows, books, etc. Then, you put your iPod/MP3 player on shuffle. You cannot skip any of the songs, and the length of the song is how long you have to write your drabble. When the song changes, you begin writing a new drabble. I choose to write 10, but if you wish to write more, you're free to. Like I said earlier, I wrote this some time ago, so I make no promises about the quality. Please note that this contains spoilers for seasons 3-6, but especially for seasons 5 and 6. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: This was written purely for entertainment. I derive no profit from this. NCIS belongs to CBS/Donald Bellisario. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**Say the Same- Hoobastank**

He couldn't believe this. He absolutely couldn't believe this.

They were being split up. Vance and his toothpick were splitting the group up.

Shaking, his head, Tony stormed out of the Director's office, slamming the door. As he walked away, he heard someone run after him.

"Tony, wait!" Ziva yelled. "Our office. Now!"

They got in the elevator and pulled the emergency stop. Tony stood there and looked at the Mossad officer. All the good times they'd had came rushing back to him. There was the time they'd gone undercover, the time he'd stayed with her when she disarmed the bomb, all the times in the car with her crazy driving. And, despite all that had occurred between then, especially with Jeanne, he knew, deep down he knew, that he'd never change a single thing that had happened.

"I don't regret anything that's happened between us," he told her. "I hope you can say the same."

With that, he flipped the switch.

**When I'm Gone- 3 Doors Down**

Ziva looked over at Tony. Since their return to NCIS, there had been something different about him. He'd been watching her more closely. All the time, every day, he'd just sit there watching.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. It's just… there's something different about you."

Ziva paused. Had she changed so much during her time back with Mossad? What was different about her?

The fact that she was back to being a killer. She was an assassin. And yet, she had a team to protect. She had feelings. And she didn't know how to handle them. Mossad had made her cold and callous. NCIS made her alive.

"You're having second thoughts about coming back here, aren't you?" Tony wondered. Ziva stood up and gathered her files, taking them to get them copied.

"Do not inquire about something that you do not understand."

**Linkin Park- Lying From You**

The two agents looked at each other, each breathing heavily as the elevator continued its descend. Ziva reached across Tony and flipped the switch, bringing it to a jerking halt.

"You are going to tell me what this is about right now!" she snapped. "Why are you acting so strange?"

Tony said nothing.

"I know this is something more than us being used! You cannot keep pretending! Not when you're tired of it." Tony flipped the switch.

"Yes I can."

**It's Gonna Be Me- NSYNC**

Tony looked over at Ziva. Since she'd returned from her trip back to Israel, she'd seemed different.

And then he remembered the picture. She had a boyfriend.

Who was he trying to kid when he thought he could win her heart? All she saw him as was a partner… a playboy. He'd tried to change that reputation, but apparently it was too much. He could never change it. And it made him so jealous. He was so angry.

All he wanted to do was love her. All he wanted was for her to feel safe. But nothing he ever did was going to be good enough.

Tony stood up from his desk and walked out of the bullpen.

One day, he was going to win Ziva's heart.

One day, he was going to be the one in the picture with her.

One day, it was going to be him that was with her, not some other guy.

**God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen- Manhiem Steamroller**

Tony leaned back in his chair and watched as the snow flurried outside. It was two days before Christmas, and he was so ready to be off work. He was ready to celebrate the holidays.

"Tony, would you please stop humming," Ziva suddenly asked. He looked up.

"I was humming?"

"Yes you were. It was quite horrid." He frowned.

"What was I humming?"

"That 'God Rest Ye Hairy Gentlemen' song."

"Merry, Ziva. It's 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.'" He smiled slightly. That had always been one of his favorite Christmas carols. He enjoyed the message, which told people not to despair. In his line of work that was all he saw.

"I will see you tomorrow, Zee-Vah."

Tony got up and walked away, heading home. Ziva, with no one there, started singing the carol under her breath, smiling as she finished her paperwork.

**Just Got Paid- NSYNC**

_This was the way to spend a Friday night,_ Tony thought. _Clubbing._

To Tony, clubbing was the best thing on the face of the earth, second to sex… OK. Make that second to Ziva. Tony checked his hair in the mirror of his Mustang and proceeded to deem himself presentable. Putting on a nonchalant air, he sauntered into the club.

"Funny to see you here," a familiar voice started. Tony looked and saw Ziva standing by him, dressed in a pair of jeans, a yellow top and heels. He smiled.

"One might think you were stalking me," he commented.

"I was here first." A favorite song of his started up.

"Care to dance?"

He led her out on to the dance floor after she nodded and they proceeded to start to move to the beat. Tony was in heaven as his hands crept around Ziva's waist. They got closer and Ziva turned around, giving him a seductive smile. Tony grinned, looking like the cat that had caught the mouse.

This night couldn't get any better.

**All The Small Things- Blink 182**

"Argh!" Ziva yelled as she sat down in her chair, which promptly slide down to the floor. She growled. This had to be Tony's work. He was the only one who played pranks like this on her.

And yet, these pranks were the things that made her days. For some odd reason, she always looked forward to them. Or, she looked forward to teaming up with Tony and doing something to McGee. It was the small things they did like that which made her time at NCIS more enjoyable. Usually, she'd get mad if someone picked on her like this. But when it was Tony, she didn't mind. It was what he did.

**Radiant Sister of the Day**

Tony looked over at the sleeping figure of Ziva beside him. She looked amazing. Of course, he was expected to act like he thought this. After all, they were undercover. But this was different. He was actually feeling this.

"Wake up, Sweet Cheeks," he whispered in her ear. She jumped, her hair exploding around her in a large puff. Despite having just woken up, she looked radiant.

"Morning beautiful."

"You are insufferable," she growled, "waking me up like that." Whipping the covers off her body, she stalked into the bathroom. Tony got up and followed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He had to admit it- his partner was positively beautiful.

**Kung Fu Fighting- Exit 245**

Tony stood off to the side, watching Ziva as she took on Gibbs in training.

"Crazy Ninja Chick versus Gibbs," he muttered, amused. "Wonder who's going to win."

Ziva's ninja skills scared him sometimes. He knew very well that she could kill him with a single blow. But at the same time, he also knew he was always safe with her.

"Tony, get up here!" Gibbs yelled. Tony warily stepped into the ring.

"Boss, I seriously don't have to fight the Crazy Ninja Chick, do I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you do."

This was going to be interesting.

**Say- John Mayer**

He'd been contemplating it all day. Ever since that day in the elevator, he'd been thinking about telling her. It had been all he was thinking about.

He knew he had to say it. He was going to explode if he didn't say anything. But what would happen when he did?

Was he really that afraid of the consequences? No. He knew he had to do it. He had to say it. Now all he had to do was pick the time.

Tony watched as Ziva walked into the bullpen. Gibbs and McGee were there too. Could he really say this in front of them?

His hands started to shake and he started to question his sanity as he got up and walked over to her desk. She didn't even look up at him. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, looking at the two agents while McGee quickly got his phone out and started recording the entire thing. Finally, when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Tony blurted it out.

"Ziva, I love you."

He'd finally said what he needed to say.


End file.
